The Dawning Dark
by Nova Night
Summary: As Albus, Rose and Scorpius make their way through their first year they must deal with the enigmatic and constantly disappearing headmaster, an abominable new rule and the eerie fact that something wicked may be stalking Hogwarts.


**The Dawning Dark  
**

_By Nova Night_

**Chapter One**

_**Friends and Enemies**_

* * *

**AN:** This is my first fanfiction in over four years. Hopefully I have improved since then. This story details the lives of Rose, Albus, Scorpius and the other children of J.K. Rowling's beloved characters. I hope to not only focus on the schooling of the children, but also what has been happening with the wizarding world and Hogwarts during the lapse of years. Any comments/critiques/questions are welcome. And of course, if you spot any inaccuracies, please let me know. Thanks go out to Harry Potter Wiki for providing me with loads of much-needed information.

* * *

_As Albus, Rose and Scorpius make their way through their first year they must deal with the enigmatic and constantly disappearing headmaster, an abominable new rule and the eerie fact that something wicked may be stalking Hogwarts._

* * *

The day was coming to an end. As Albus Severus Potter peered out the window of the train compartment he saw that the sun was just beginning to dip below the sprawling fields of green. The young boy shivered involuntarily as he envisioned the great, looming castle to which the train was leading him. He had seen Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in pictures of course, but in person he supposed it would be far more intimidating. It didn't help that his elder brother, James, would taunt him mercilessly about the boat ride that took first years across the lake to get to the school. He had told Albus that the giant squid, a monster that resided in the icy depths of the great lake, would often pluck students from their seats on the boats and draw them into its lair beneath the water to gobble them up. Albus was fairly certain that his brother was simply trying to frighten him, but it didn't stop him from worrying incessantly about what was to come once he stepped off of the train and onto Hogwarts grounds.

Albus sighed and leaned his forehead against the cool glass window. He wished the train would hurry up. If he was going to be gobbled up by a giant squid then he wanted to get it over with – all the waiting was beginning to rub his nerves raw.

"Albus?" said a soft voice.

Albus lifted his head. He was staring into the toffee-brown eyes of his cousin, Rose. Her pretty face was pinched with worry.

"Are you alright? You look a little shaky," she said.

"Oh, I'm fine!" Albus lied quickly. "Just thinking is all."

"I suspect the trolley will be coming by soon. Dad says they've got all sorts of sweets. You should get something in your stomach; it might calm your nerves a bit."

Albus stared at her. "But I'm not-"

Rose cut him off with a laugh that sounded like tinkling bells. "Don't be silly, Al. We're _all_ nervous. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I was in tears last night, thinking about it all."

Albus shifted awkwardly in his seat. Rose was such an open and honest person that it made him feel uncomfortable. He had never been able to articulate his feelings very well.

Rose absently twirled a strand of wavy auburn hair around her fingers. "I wonder where James went off to," she said quietly, as if to fill the silence.

"Probably off telling grand tales about all the exciting things he did over the summer, like slaying dragons and dueling dark wizards and such," replied Albus darkly.

Rose giggled. "I'll bet. I heard you all had to visit your uncle Dudley for a few days. I bet that was plenty exciting."

Albus wrinkled his nose. "Try _excruciating_. Dad made up plays _cards_ together."

"Ooh." Rose grimaced. "That sounds horrible."

"Yeah," said Albus with a laugh. He looked out the window once more and saw that only a sliver of sun was still visible. "I think we better put on our robes now. The sun's nearly set."

"Alright."

Albus stood on his seat to get at his trunk, which was stowed above him. He stopped briefly to stroke Phobos, his barn owl who had been sleeping soundly.

Just as they had finished throwing on their robes, they heard a rattling sound, and the door of their compartment was pulled open by a round, pink-faced witch.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" she asked, motioning towards her cartful of sweets.

Rose and Albus gathered around the trolley, eagerly fishing out their coins from the pockets of their trousers. They quickly selected their sweets and paid the witch. She thanked them and moved on to the next compartment. Albus immediately unwrapped a Cauldron Cake and stuffed it into his mouth. He hadn't realized how hungry he was.

"Save some room for the feast," said Rose. Though she too was starving, and was busy searching through a handful of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans for one that didn't look as if it might be toenail or dirt flavored.

As Albus was tearing into a chocolate frog, when a noise that sounded like a fight breaking out could be heard just outside their compartment. Someone had landed against their door, causing it to shake wildly. Rose leapt up immediately and warily slid the compartment door open. The person who had been thrown against it slipped to the floor. The boy was thin and very pale. His white-blonde hair was ruffled and his light blue-gray eyes were wide. The boy sat up and used the sleeve of his robe to wipe at his bloody lip.

Rose saw that others had gathered outside in the corridor. A tall, husky, sandy-haired boy was standing directly over the blonde boy, scowling.

"You're scum," snarled the boy. "My mother is dead because of filthy Death Eaters like your family. How many more Malfoys are they going to let into Hogwarts before they realize your all bloody murderers!"

The blonde boy stood. "I am not a murderer. I had nothing to with what happened during the war." he growled.

"You'll end up just like them. A stinking Slytherin and a--"

"Kennedy!" called a voice. Someone came pushing through the crowd.

"Freddie!" cried Rose. She recognized the other boy from his dark hair and café-au-lait skin as her Uncle George's son.

"Oy, Rosie! This duffer isn't giving you trouble is he?" said Freddie, motioning towards Kennedy, who glowered in response.

"Not me," said Rose. She looked towards the blonde boy, who appeared as if he wanted to sink into the ground and disappear.

"Ken," said Freddie with a sigh, throwing his arm around the larger boy's shoulder. "You're a fifth year and this bloke here is naught but a firsty. What'd you think people will say if they find out you pummeled him, eh? _Oh how wonderful Ken, you took down the great and ferocious Malfoy before he could summon his hordes of dark wizard minions to come to the castle and obliterate us all. How very brave of you. _I think not. So why don't you return to you're compartment, and we'll have young Malfoy here out of your sight in a flick of a pixie's wing."

Kennedy glared fiercely at the Malfoy boy once more before grunting and lumbering off down the hall. The other students followed suit and soon the corridor was empty, save for the three cousins and Malfoy.

"Thanks," said Malfoy through clenched teeth. He started to make off in the opposite direction, but Freddie seized him by the hood of his cloak.

"Hey!" The blonde boy swatted Freddie's hand away.

"You're not gonna find an empty compartment. You should sit with my cousins. They're first years, like yourself," said Freddie.

"I'd rather—"

"Don't be ridiculous!" cried Freddie. He grabbed the boy by the shoulders and marched him into the compartment. Albus and Rose mutely stepped aside. "Good, now that that's settled, I'll be off. We should be arriving soon, and as you can see, I have not changed. Adieu!" With that, he slid their compartment door closed and took off down the hall.

For a moment the three children seemed to be trying very hard not to look at one another. Rose tugged at a loose thread on her robe. Albus fed Phobos a owl treat the bars of his cage. Malfoy glowered out the window.

Rose was the first to speak. "So, your name is…"

"Scorpius Malfoy. I suppose that's obvious by now," he said airily.

"I'm Rose Weasley. My cousin there is Albus Potter," she said.

"I know," said Scorpius. "Everyone knows the Weasley and Potter children."

"Everyone knows the Malfoys as well, it seems," piped Albus.

Scorpius shrugged. "I wish they didn't. I'm not my father _or_ my grandfather. I don't plan on making the same mistakes as them. Even if I do end up in Slytherin like everyone thinks, I'll be the best Slytherin anyone has ever known. You don't have to be in Gryffindor to become a great wizard. They'll see. I'll prove them all wrong."

Albus stared at Scorpius, his green eyes wide.

Scorpius looked up. "What?"

"You're right," said Albus simply.

Rose raised her eyebrow. "What are you talking about, Al?"

"All this time, I've been worrying about ending up in Slytherin. Like being sorted there would automatically make me into a bad wizard or something. But I'm my own person right? If I _do_ get sorted into Slytherin then I'll try just as hard to make something of myself. It doesn't matter which house I'm in. I'm going to be a great wizard no matter what."

"That's great Al," said Rose with a grin. "The same goes for me."

"This is getting a bit corny for my tastes," Scorpius said, rolling his eyes. But he was smiling nonetheless.

As the sky darkened to indigo, and bright, glittering stars began to materialize above, a voice was projected through the intercom: "We will be arriving at Hogwarts in about five minutes. Please leave you're luggage here on the train. It will be brought into the school separately. Thank you."

Albus felt his heart flutter nervously in chest. He exchanged glances with Rose and Scorpius. They both were wearing similar expressions of anxious exhilaration. Albus patted Phobos' head and muttered a goodbye to the barn owl before following the other students out into the corridor.

The train came chugging to a crawl, and gave a little lurch before settling into a stop.

"I hope that big bloke didn't mess with my stuff," mumbled Scorpius. "I probably shouldn't have left it in the compartment with him."

"Why did you go to sit with those guys in the first place?" Rose asked Scorpius as they shuffled along towards the exit.

"I didn't. I was asleep and they came in and sat with me. When I woke up they asked me who I was, and I told them. That's when that Kennedy fellow grabbed me and threw me out."

Rose winced. "Sorry about that. I forgot to ask if you were alright. How's your lip?"

"Fine."

They finally made it out unto the platform. Outside it was dim and the air was crisp. Rose breathed in deeply, enjoying the scent of the dried grass, and feeling the cool air that drifted off the lake. Up ahead they saw a lantern light bobbing high over the heads of the students.

"Firs' years over here!" boomed a great voice.

The crowds separated. The older students strolled down a different path while the first year students broke off to head towards the little light.

Albus grinned in recognition as he approached the grounds-keeper, Care of Magical Creatures professor and half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid. The enormous man was grinning widely from beneath his heavy beard, which was streaked with gray. His charcoal eyes were lit up by the golden glow of the lantern light.

"Albus!" called Hagrid cheerily. "And young Rose as well. When can I expect ter be seeing yer be seeing yer little brother?" he asked.

"In two years," said Rose. "Same goes for Lily."

"Seems only yesterday that I was here with Harry. No lookit ya, growing up already."

The other first years timidly approached, not being quite as familiar with the half-giant as Albus and Rose were. Hagrid led the group down a steep, rocky trail that seemed to cut straight through the forest. The students huddled close together, until finally they rounded a bend and caught their first glimpse of Hogwarts.

The castle was a flat, black, silhouette against the indigo sky. Only the windows glowed yellow from the numerous spires, turrets and towers the jutted out from the immense fortress. It was just as beautiful and just as frightening as Albus imagined it to be.

"Come on now, you'll be inside soon enough," rumbled Hagrid. "Off you go now, into the boats. No more than four."

A fleet of small wooden boats were waiting for them in the shallows of the black, glimmering lake. Albus clamored into one, trying not to get his robes wet. Rose followed him along with two other students he didn't recognize. He wondered briefly where Scorpius was.

Once everyone was seated in their boats, Hagrid shouted "Forward!" and the boats all began to glide off towards the castle together in synchrony. Thoughts of the giant squid were left far behind him now as Albus marveled at the sight of the great castle seated on the precipice. The boats soundlessly sailed on, and the first years were instructed to duck their heads as they passed beneath a low-hanging rock face that was dripping with moss. The little cave led into a secluded bay that seemed to be located directly below the castle. The underbellies of the boats scraped against the gravelly sand and the students swiftly scrambled out.

Hagrid glanced back at Albus and winked once before setting off through a large fissure in the rock that opened up straight unto Hogwarts grounds. They stopped, glancing up at the looming castle and the lawn lit by the golden light shining through the windows. Then Hagrid made his way up the stone steps and knocked on the colossal castle doors, which were at least twice the massive man's height.

Slowly, the doors creaked open. Light from inside the entrance hall spilled out over the first years. They self-consciously scuffled inside and the giant doors swung shut behind them.

Albus caught a glimpse over the heads of the other students of a brunette woman in velvety, midnight blue robes. Her hair was very short and it only seemed to enhance her sharp features. Despite the fact that she must have been at least fifty, she was gave the impression of a woman who was very beautiful, but didn't want to draw attention to herself.

"Good evening Professor Hagrid," said the woman in a smooth voice. "I'll handle things from here. You may go to the feast now."

"Alright," said Hagrid. "Good luck." He waved goodbye before plodding off to join the festivities.

"Okay then," said the woman. "Follow me."

Albus barely had time to stare at the torch-lit marble entrance hall and the magnificent Grand Staircase, as the woman was already leading them off down a hallway and into a vacant chamber.

The woman spun to face the students. "Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor Elysia Wolfram. I am the Deputy Headmistress and I will also be your Potions professor. Soon you will all be heading into the Great Hall to be sorted into your respective houses. The houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

The students listened intently as Professor Wolfram explained the structure of the houses and the house point system. After she had finished, she briskly left the room, explaining she would return when they were ready for them.

Voices began bubbling up immediately after Professor Wolfram left. Everyone was eager to discuss which Houses they hoped to get into.

"As long as I'm not in Slytherin, I'll be fine," said one boy loftily. He didn't look like a very pleasant person with his thick eyebrows and square jaw.

"I _want_ to be in Slytherin," said a girl with glossy black hair and rather squashed features. "My mother was in Slytherin. It's a family legacy."

"I don't believe it." Albus heard someone whisper behind him. It was Scorpius and he was looking a bit green.

"What?" Albus asked him.

"That girl's parents are friends of our family. She's called Posy Kent and her mother is Pansy. Our parents made us play together when we were little. She liked to throw dirt at me. I can't believe that little twat is going here," he groaned.

"I'm sure it will be find. She probably won't remember you, and I can't imagine her chasing you down just to throw dirt at you."

Scorpius laughed along with Albus. Rose elbowed Albus in the ribs and hushed him. Professor Wolfram had returned. The witch gave a curt nod towards the students and beckoned for them to follow her. The first years formed a line behind her and trudged along as she led them through the hall and then through another set of large double doors.

The Great Hall was awe-inspiring. The immense, domed ceiling was barely even distinguishable as a ceiling, as it reflected an inky-dark sky freckled with blinking little stars. All around were candles suspended in mid air, bobbling just above the four, long tables. All of the young witches and wizards seemed to be turned towards the first years, some gawking, others smiling warmly and some just sneering. Just beyond the tables brimming with students was another table perpendicular to the others. Albus saw Hagrid sitting towards one end of the table and grinned.

Professor Wolfram led the students in between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables (which were identified by the gold and black and blue and bronze banners floating above them) and towards the staff table up front. She had them all stand in a group with their backs towards the teachers. With a flick of her wand, a small stool materialized right in front of them. She also pulled out a large, tattered hat seemingly from nowhere, and placed it on the stool.

Even though James had told him all about the Sorting Ceremony, it was still quite a shock for Albus to see the ragged cap split open around the brim and begin to sing:

_Good evening to you all I say_

_I hope your journeys have been well_

_For today's a very special day_

_And I've a story I must tell._

_Many years ago, before I ever sat upon this stool_

_Four great friends devised a plot_

_To create a great and noble school_

_For any of the witch and wizard sort._

_And when they did, they made me too_

_For when they were dead and gone_

_The good old Sorting Hat could tell them to_

_Which houses they belonged._

_Now if your alliance lies with brave Gryffindor_

_His colors red and gold,_

_Then in your heart you can't ignore_

_A fire burning bright and bold._

_Or perhaps you side with sweet Hufflepuff_

_With her shades of gold and black_

_For if you're loyal, kind and tough_

_Then she shall have you're back._

_And maybe you belong with Ravenclaw_

_With her hues of bronze and blue_

_If your mind is ripe and filled with awe,_

_Then your cleverness rings true._

_Of course you might be like Slytherin_

_With his shades of silver and green_

_Here the cunning and ambitious find their kin,_

_And are sure to never go unseen. _

_Though no matter what your house might be_

_Or friends or enemies you might find,_

_Know that I am a the Sorting Hat and I can see_

_All that lies within your mind._

Everyone in the Great Hall began to clap enthusiastically. A few students even whistled. The Sorting Hat gave a strange, crumpled little bow before becoming motionless. Professor Wolfram stepped forward, her dark, intelligent eyes seeming to meet the gaze of each and every first year. She pulled from her robes a long ream of yellowed parchment.

"When I call you're name, please step forward, sit on the stool and place the hat on your head. When the name of your new house is called, please join the others at your house table. Now, to begin… Aarons, Abel!"

A lean blonde boy stepped forward and sat down on the stool. He pulled the hat over his eyes with an arrogant smirk. It only took a moment for the hat to make him a Slytherin. A great cheer was heard coming from the Slytherin table as Abel strolled over to join them. Albus swore he heard someone mutter _"Git"_ as the boy sat down.

As "Ackerley" and "Ashe" were sorted Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, Albus' worry about being sorted into Slytherin bubbled up from within him once more. He supposed that there weren't many children of Death Eaters sitting at the Slytherin table any longer, now that most of them had been sent to the famous prison of Azkaban, but great deal of them look like rather _dark_ folk. Scorpius, who was standing behind him seem calm, however. The other boy's face was set in an expression of cool determination. Albus wondered fleetingly what thoughts were flitting about behind his steely blue-grey eyes.

When Azrael Geist became the fourth new Slytherin, Rose caught Albus' gaze and smiled reassuringly at him. Soon later, Posy Kent also became a Slytherin. They waited through "Kirke" and "Leonard", who both became Gryffindor, and then Wolfram called Scorpius' name.

Scorpius walked towards the stool, not appearing shaky or nervous like most of the other first years. He simply fixed the staring crowd with his icy gaze, sat down, and pulled the hat over his ears. Someone on the Gryffindor table hissed, _"Malfoy's spawn?"_

The Sorting Hat deliberated for nearly a minute. The only thing that gave indicated that Scorpius was feeling anything at all were his pale hands clutching tightly at the robes gathered in his lap.

Finally, the Sorting Hat called out, "RAVENCLAW!"

There was a thick silence that seemed to press down upon the whole hall. Then, slowly, tentatively, the other students began to clap as they had done for the other first years. Scorpius rose from the stool with dignity and went over to join the Ravenclaw students. Albus craned his neck over the heads of the first years to see an older Ravenclaw boy clapping Scorpius on the back and whispering his rather surprised-sounding congratulations.

Wolfram continued to call out names. Rose edged through the dwindling crowd towards Albus.

"I can't believe Scorpius is in Ravenclaw," she whispered in his ear.

"I know. I think everyone is surprised." Albus smiled at his cousin. She grinned back and gripped his hand tightly in her own. "Listen, you're name is going to be called any minute."

As Howle O'Reilly, a boy with curly, pale brown hair and large, lamp-like eyes was sorted into Ravenclaw, Albus fretfully chewed his lip. He watched as Professor Wolfram glanced down at the sheet of parchment. When she called out his name it felt as if everything were moving in slow-motion. He tried to ignore the whispers that spread throughout the hall. Everyone, it seemed wanted to get a chance to have a look at Harry Potter's second son.

Albus picked up the sorting hat and tugged it on his head. And suddenly, he heard the Sorting Hat's raspy, weathered voice whisper into his mind.

"Ah, another Potter boy I see. Yes, your mind is like your father's was… difficult to place. I see drive, some courage, a lot of insight, yes. The mind is a complex, many-layered thing, and yours is quite intricate indeed… you seem to be suited for… RAVENCLAW!"

Albus was so dizzy with happiness and relief that the stool nearly toppled beneath him as he rose giddily. He could have skipped to the Ravenclaw table if he could without making a fool of himself. Some very fervent clapping and cheering from the Ravenclaw table followed immediately after the Sorting Hat's declaration.

"We got a Potter!" someone cheered.

Albus sat down next to the O'Reilly boy and across from Scorpius. He caught James' eye from the Gryffindor table, and after moment's hesitation, the elder boy grinned manically and gave him two thumbs up.

Nine more names were called before Rose Weasley made it up to the stool. She slid gracefully into the seat. The hat had barely brushed the top of her head before it roared, "GRYFFINDOR!"

She grinned at Albus from across the room before flouncing off to sit with the other Gryffindor, who all seemed relatively pleased to have a Weasley in their house. Professor Wolfram called out "Wood" and "York" and finally ended with "Zeller, Holly" who went into Hufflepuff.

Professor Wolfram smiled in a reserved sort of way and rolled up her parchment. She then went round the long staff table to join the other professors. For the first time, Albus noticed something peculiar – the chair that occupied the center of the table was empty. Wolfram had went to stand on one side of the chair, and Albus recognized Neville Longbottom sitting on the other side, but the mysterious new headmaster was most conspicuously absent.

"Now," said Professor Wolfram, magnifying the volume of her voice magically with her wand. "I realize most of you have noticed the absence of our new headmaster, Professor Zephyros Thornhart. I regret to inform you that Professor Thornhart received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic earlier today, and he was called away to attend to private matters. Until his return, I will assume his duties and formally welcome all of you to a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But, I know you all must be starving, so for now, let the feast begin!"

And suddenly, the empty golden goblets and platters and dishes were all filled with food. Everyone immediately began to fill their own plates. Albus piled his plate with marbled roast beef, Yorkshire pudding and a thick, Cornish pasty. He drenched everything in gravy and dug in. It was the most scrumptious food he had ever tasted – just as his father had promised.

Though in spite of the delicious banquet, the Great Hall was alive with whispers – whispers concerning the mystifying absence of the new headmaster. Rumors were being spread left and right, and more than once Albus heard a prefect telling a particularly eager student to pipe down.

Albus leaned across the table to whisper to Scorpius, "Do you know anything about the headmaster, Professor…"

"Thornhart?" asked Scorpius.

"Yeah, him."

"Not much," admitted the blonde boy. "My father knows a bit about him. He says he used to be an Auror, and a really good one at that. He was only taught a year last year before McGonagall retired and he assumed the headmaster position. He taught Defense against the Dark Arts I think."

An older Ravenclaw girl with wild, wavy black hair and rather shabby robes overheard their conversation. She ducked her head low and eyed them wonderingly. "I was here was Thornhart taught Defense against the Dark Arts. You're brother knows him too," she said, smiling crookedly at Albus. "Thornhart was good, but wicked creepy. You could tell he'd seen things that would scare the trousers off of most people. He wasn't very sociable, but he knew his stuff."

"Yeah," chimed a black boy with impish features. "People thought McGonagall was off her rocker, appointing Thornhart to Deputy Headmaster after Flitwick went. There were loads of other teachers who had been at Hogwarts longer, but they went along with it. The Ministry was pleased enough with it, Shacklebolt helped train in Thornhart as an Auror I heard."

"So that's where Thornhart is now? With the Ministry?" asked Albus.

The raven-haired girl and the black boy nodded in unison before bowing down their heads to whisper together.

Albus absentmindedly sipped at his pumpkin juice. His mind was reeling.

--

Once the feast had ended, the food vanished and the drone of voices hushed. Professor Elysia Wolfram stood and cleared her throat.

"Before you all scamper off to bed, I would like to inform you of a few rules, old _and_ new this year. Naturally, the Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits to all students unless accompanied by a teacher. As usual, magic is not to be used in the corridors in between classes. I should also warn you that dark paraphernalia and implements of dark magic are prohibited, and if you are found to be hiding such objects, they will be confiscated and the punishment will be severe. That brings me to the next rule, one that is going to be implemented this year under the new decree of the headmaster, Professor Thornhart. _All_ students can and _will_ be subjected to search at any time under the new Order of Student Protection. I will warn you that there will be one Ministry–appointed Auror patrolling the castle and grounds throughout the day." At this, several students called out in protest. Wolfram swiftly silenced them.

"If you give one of these Aurors a reason to be suspicious of you, they will search you and have full rights to detain you. I advise you to be on your best behavior at all times," she finished, staring down the students as if to dare them to protest. "Now, on to lighter matters – the Quidditch trials this year are to be held next week Friday. Please speak to Madame Hooch if you are interested. Lastly, the first 

Hogsmeade trip will be the final weekend of this month. Thank you everyone. I look forward towards another enchanting year together!"

The clapping this time around was rather sluggish, but whether it was from the heavy meal or the weight of Professor Wolfram words, Albus didn't know.

Before Albus followed the Ravenclaw prefects to the dormitories, he took one last glance back. He recalled the stories his mother and father told him of the battle that took place in the Great Hall. Lord Voldemort had met his end here, and it gave Albus chills to think about. He hurriedly went to rejoin the group.

Albus followed the crowd up the marble staircase. He could barely focus on where he was going. He was feeling sleepy, confused and desperately curious all at once. He wanted to write to his parents right away and ask them what they new about Hogwarts new rule. His father worked as head of the Auror Department at the ministry, and Albus figured he had to know _something_ about what was happening at Hogwarts. He was only a little angry that Harry hadn't mentioned anything to him or James.

The Ravenclaw prefect called out over his shoulder, "Ah, here we are!"

The prefect stepped over to a simple arched door fitted with an ornate bronze eagle door knocker. He reached out a hand, grabbed the bronze ring and knocked once. The eagle parted her beak and said in a melodic voice:

_I welcome the day with a show of light,  
I stealthily came here in the night.  
I bathe the earthy stuff at dawn,  
But by the noon, alas! I'm gone._

The prefect turned to the students. "You see, to get into the Ravenclaw common room, you must answer a riddle. If you get it wrong, well, you'll have to wait until someone else comes along. The riddle changes everyday, so be wary. Now, does anyone have any guesses as to what the answer might be?"

"The moon?" someone asked in small voice.

"Incorrect," said the eagle knocker sweetly.

"A vampire gardener?" someone else asked cheekily.

"Clever, but incorrect."

"It's the morning dew," called a voice softly. "Water condenses on the plants at night, and by the time the sun is high, it evaporates."

Albus recognized the voice and spotted Scorpius at the head of the group.

"Excellent deduction," cooed the eagle knocker. The door into the common room swung open. Albus heard the prefect congratulating Scorpius and saying he had come to the same answer himself.

The common room was spacious and circular. The vaulted windows were adorned with fluttering silks of blue and bronze. The ceiling and carpet were both deep blue, but the ceiling was domed and painted with tiny, glittering stars. Cushiony azure sofas and chairs encircled a stone fireplace, and several bookcases loaded with leatherback books lined the curving stone walls. Opposite the entrance, was a snowy white marble statue of the house's founder, Rowena Ravenclaw. Two doors on either side of the statue led up into the boy's and girl's dormitories.

One of the girl prefects escorted the girl's through the one of the doors and into the girl's common room. Albus and the other boys tread wearily up the spiral staircase into their own dorms. The first year's dorm room was circular as well, and occupied by five four-poster beds draped with more of the light, silken curtains.

Albus found his trunk and a caged Phobos near the foot of the bed furthest from the door. He unlocked Phobos' cage and let the barn owl swoop out of the tower window to hunt. He fished out his pajamas and dressed for bed. The other boys did the same, too full and sedated for much conversation. As soon as Albus had settled under the plush, navy-blue comforter his eyelids fluttered and he drifted off into a deep, much-needed sleep.

* * *


End file.
